


筑巢

by liangmianfanzha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22042819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liangmianfanzha/pseuds/liangmianfanzha
Summary: abo，omega筑巢行为，标记
Relationships: 法加
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	筑巢

弗朗西斯婚前曾了解过一点omega的筑巢本能，他还试图和马修讨论这个问题，最终以马修绞尽脑汁也回答不上来做结尾。  
“为什么你不去问问那本书呢？”马修气哼哼地拍了一把他的胳膊，下巴挑了挑书架最上层的那本《omega生理手册》。  
他们结婚后的第一个发情期，是从弗朗西斯下班回家闻见浓浓的黑醋栗味道开始的。  
他焦急地释放自己的信息素安抚发情期脆弱易感的omega，一边冲进卧室。  
马修又香又软，皮肤上泛着粉红色的薄光，用一堆被子和蓬松的羽毛枕把自己围在中间，正咬着弗朗西斯熨烫板正的阿玛尼衬衫袖子不安地扭动身体。  
弗朗西斯急切地脱了外套爬上床，把马修抱在自己腿上，尽可能地安慰他。  
“不怕，不怕，我回来了，马蒂...”他亲吻着omega湿漉漉的嘴唇，把他被淫液浸的湿答答的平角内裤脱下来，一手搂住男孩的细腰。  
处于发情热中的omega热情的可怕，为生育准备好的穴道分泌的液体已经流了弗朗西斯满手，滴在他的西装裤上，马修喉咙里发出猫咪一样的声音，诱惑着弗朗西斯快点操到他的身体里去，用精液喂出一个宝宝。  
他已经神志不清了。  
弗朗西斯舔咬着omega的乳头，它们当然比平时要大上一圈，深粉色，沾着弗朗西斯的口水。他的西装裤才刚刚拉开拉链，硕大的阴茎从内裤边缘跳出来，尺寸可观。马修像个荡妇一样用手去取悦他，那玩意儿已经完全站起来了，非常骇人。  
马修一边难受地扭动身体往弗朗西斯怀里钻，一边用两根手指操自己的小穴，呻吟声淫荡而毫不避讳，紧致而汁水丰沛的处子穴被他自己玩弄出噗呲噗呲的水声，比起弗朗西斯吸吮他乳头的声音有过之而无不及。  
“...啊...啊...弗朗西斯，...快点...”他趴在弗朗西斯肩头抽泣，塞在后穴里的手指变成了三根。  
弗朗西斯把他放平在床上，好奇地看着他用自己的手指操的浪声四起，腰臀扭的像波浪。嫩红的穴口一紧一紧地缩着，透明的液体失禁一样流了马修满手满床，omega的手指纤细，三根并在一起也解决不了发情热的汹涌。马修于是泪眼朦胧地看向弗朗西斯，“...呜...快点帮我，...我想要你操我...弗朗西斯...”他一手玩着自己翘起来的阴茎，一手不断在后穴抽插，浪的没了边。  
弗朗西斯把大拇指放进去按压他敏感的穴肉，“哪里痒？这里？这里？”自慰和爱人帮助下的手淫有本质上的区别，马修在弗朗西斯舔上他的后穴的一瞬间，就抖着腰射精了，一边委委屈屈地哑着嗓子呻吟哭叫，像一只被欺负的小猫。弗朗西斯专心致志地吃着马修清清亮亮的淫水，他的后穴像一汪小泉眼，源源不断的有水流出来。  
弗朗西斯的鼻尖上沾着马修的淫液，被他满不在乎地蹭到对方脸颊。十九岁的omega青涩而色情异常，哭着要弗朗西斯的阴茎插进来。  
弗朗西斯让马修跨坐在自己腿上，两人面对面，alpha粗壮的阴茎毫无阻碍地进到omega穴道里，马修崩溃地呻吟，抓着弗朗西斯肩膀的手指脱力地颤抖。他感到后穴被填满了，灼热的巨物为他带来鲜美的快感。  
omega的处子穴又软又湿，紧窒地咬着阴茎吸吮不放，弗朗西斯掐着马修的腰上下颠弄，快速有力的操干让马修绷不住甜腻柔软的呻吟，他的阴茎在弗朗西斯腹肌上磨蹭，阴茎头部分泌的透明液体迸溅到两人身体间，有些甩到床单上，形成深浅不一的淫靡印记。  
发情热的omega神志模糊，快速的抽插中还要大胆地挑逗alpha的神经，用柔软的手指抚摸着两人的交合部位，指肚按着弗朗西斯粗长的阴茎根，直到被自己满溢的骚浪液体沾了满手。  
弗朗西斯从没想过平时内向的omega在交合时的如此媚态，后穴被操出水声，神志不清地吐露着淫词浪语，脸颊水红，双眼含媚，被尺寸恐怖的阴茎操干还试图收缩后穴咬他。  
生殖腔口被一点一点撞开的感觉实在太难熬，马修感觉弗朗西斯的龟头已经要深入自己内脏了，生殖腔里的软肉却不自觉地挤压着，想要索求精液来浇灌，在这里孕育一个他们的宝宝。  
马修被操上了第二次高潮，收缩着马眼射出精液，生殖腔一阵阵痉挛，喷射出一大波粘液。  
alpha的持久度实在很好，马修一边喷精喷水一边被弗朗西斯用更狠的力度干的死去活来，一股一股的精液甚至飞溅上了两人的下巴，马修被干的大张着嘴呼吸呻吟，口水一路流到乳头上。  
弗朗西斯抱着马修的腰，使他跪趴在床上，阴茎暂时从他体内滑出，很快又重新插进去。马修难耐地扭动腰臀，迎合弗朗西斯的动作。  
他的臀肉被拍打的一片通红，肚子下边是弗朗西斯好心给他垫上的枕头，方便他翘起屁股迎接阴茎。omega的穴道和生殖腔里无处不是敏感点，马修只觉得快感累积的可怕，后入的姿势能感受到弗朗西斯的精囊与他的相撞，弗朗西斯的胯骨迅疾地撞着他的屁股，啪啪声响个不停。  
他哭叫着射出第三次精液，同时感受到弗朗西斯的粗壮的alpha阴茎在他体内成结，生殖腔口死死箍住硕大的龟头，弗朗西斯揉捏着他的乳房，下身又往里挺了挺，一股一股的灼热精液重重打进omega的生殖腔，alpha结一点一点消退，弗朗西斯射完后，好心情地拍了拍马修的小腹，“你这里会感觉到我射进去的精液正在和你酝酿出一个小家伙吗？”马修呜咽着扭过身抱紧他，被弗朗西斯操成一个小孔的后穴还在反射性地痉挛，发情热依然没有过去，他们还将为小生命的诞生做出“努力”。


End file.
